Babysitting
by r.k.kat
Summary: What happens when G J leave Jace in charge. I mean he is the second oldest and the most confident. Watch how one night can turn into a disaster. How much responsible is Jace, really? Its either get a raise in allowance or do every ones chores. Can Jace do a task as easy as making a pizza?


**Howdy! So as you know I recently got a fanfic account! YAY XD! I AM REALLY EXCITED FOR MY FIRST STORY! This will be about what happens when you leave the second in charge, in charge. This is for all of you! I really hope this goes well if not then... oh well. ANYWAY i'm gonna shut myself up. ENJOY!**

**Jacob- the oldest out of the three. he has blonde hair, green eyes, wears what his father does, and has a blue hat. i guess i dont have to explain his personality. i almost forgot he has the ''brains and brawn'' psh jock. 16**

**Jace- the second oldest. He has light brown hair and blue-ish-green eyes. he wears black pants and has a purple jacket tied around his waist (purple hat).He has a musical talent and will probably survive in the wilderness longer than his siblings. Not to mention he loves to pull bloody gory pranks!15**

**Darrel- the third kitten in the litter box. He is Jace's closest brother and usually the bait in his pranks, but Darrel comes back with his smarts for inventing and stealth. he wears a violet-blue hat, vest and gray pants. 13**

**Michael- the youngest and most energetic of the bunch. he never ceases or hesitates to do.. anything he thinks is a thriller and fun. his hat and clothes are red. (you know the clothes gnomeo wears as a red he wears those)12**

**OTAY SO THE KIDS ARE INTRODUCED TIME FOR THE STORY!ENJOY JACE BEING IN CHARGE! Cause someone has to.**

IN THE GARDEN

Gnomeo and Juliet walked in front of the T.V blocking the episode of _Family Guy_ their 4 sons were watching. ''Erm, s'cuse me, busy watching stewie beat the crud out of Brian here.''Jace said gesturing for them to move out of the way. Juliet smirked and turned it off. The boys groaned. Jacob sat up''Yes, mother dearest and my adoring father?'' he said sarcastically.

''I really dont need to explain, your mother and I are going out tonight so-''

''Jacob-the-kiss-butt is in charge. WE KNOW! Why does he get be in charge _EVERYTIME _you two go out?" Jace cut Gnomeo off.

''Because I'm the biggest, the strongest, the smartest!'' Jacob said. Jace made kissing noises at him.

''JACE!'' Gnomeo shouted.'' what Jacob kisses so much butt I cant tell where he starts and you begin!'' Jace jokes making his younger brothers laugh out loud and Juliet did too. Gnomeo shot Juliet a look. "I-I'm sorry! It's SO true!" she laughed.

Juliet finally managed to stop laughing and cleared her throat. "con-continue." she pressed on. "Right as i was saying,Jacob is in charge because-"

"He kisses your butt." Jace jokes again. Gnomeo let out a frustrated sigh " You know what... fine Jacob is a kiss-ass and always will be and that is why he is in charge."

"Dad please reconsider your choice and pick me; for I and only I AM THE FUNNIEST also Darrel and Mikey love me more than you love mom." Jace argued. Gnomeo was getting fed up and gave in. "Alright Jace you're in charge,so that means you have to make your brothers dinner, wash the dishes after, answer phone calls, no friends over, no T.V after 9:00 and make sure everyone goes to bed at 10:00. No one is allowed to leave and no one is allowed in, got it!" Gnomeo listed. "Right, right I got it!" Jace said confidently. Gnomeo quirked an eyebrow. "Okay. If you can prove you can take care of those things I'll let you be in charge more often and I'll raise your allowance to $15.00, but if not I'll make you do every ones chores for a month."

"DEAL!'' Jace exclaimed as his parents walked out the door. As soon as the door closed the television was back on and Mikey and Darrel were running around like maniacs! "Good Luck." Jacob laughed sitting down on the couch. "I wont pee on the child so just trust me i think the dog pooed again but the horse said U GO GLEN COCO!" said the crack head of a brother. Jacob stared at him. ''Where did that come from?"Jace shrugged.

**(A/N: that weird line was a friend. i thought it was funny so i kept it.)**

AT DINER

Gnomeo and Juliet enjoyed each others company. "Okay, we have been married for 17 years and I've never heard that story!" Gnomeo laughed. "Well, now you have. " Juliet smiled."Ah yes, any child would love to hear the story of their mother going on vacation in america and then drives all the way to Mexico and wakes up on the highway with her friends sleeping in a car." he took another drink. "So how do think Jace is doing?" Juliet asked. "I'm suprised the fire department hasnt called yet!" Gnomeo chuckled. "Yeah, I bet one of the kids is already missing!" Juliet laughed. "To be honest I really think Jace can do it." Gnomeo said. "Yeah, he's just gotta learn how to cook!" Juliet laughes.

LATER

"JACE I'M HUNGRY!" Mikey cried to him. Jace who was in the kitchen turned to his brother. "Chill dude, the pizza is..." Jace trailed off as he opened the oven letting out black smoke and a burning smell. "Done." he sighed. Thats when Jacob walked in. "Hahaha, oh the pizza looks ready alright. Ready to do my chores for a month!" the blue laughed at his brother. "ooh. You got burned." Darrel and Mikey said in unison. " Just like the pizza." Jacob smirked walking away. "THAT DIDNT EVEN MAKE SENCE!" he shouted back to him.

"Jace I'm still hungry. Make me something, slave." Mikey ordered waiting at the table. A few seconds later Jace though a box of pop-tarts at him. "Eat up, princess." Jace scowled. "Gee, thanks for toasting them." Mikey said sarcastically. "Eat it raw. Tastes better that way." He growls. Jace ran his fingers through his hair, suddenly his head shot up. "DARREL!" he called realizing he hadnt seen his brother since he took the pizza out. Which took about 45 minutes to clean up plus another 30 to wash the dishes. Jace rubbed his forehead. ''My 13 year old brother acts like a 5 year old." he groaned.

**YAY! I AM DONE AND THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT BE SOON! like tomorrow. I'm stuck at my grandma's so I have some free time. i know this chapter probably isnt long and probably isnt good,but hey I tried my I am gone! BYE!**


End file.
